Not Getting There Soon, Sweetheart
by paGOOSE
Summary: His escape lays upstairs. So why does trouble always knock at his door? Dallas/OC


**One shot with sex. How delightful. ****Dally/OC.  
**

**Read and Review.**

**Reviews are loved, flames are adored. But be serious. No one likes a whiny flamer with bad grammar.**

**Some lines from actual book used. Made my life so much easier.  
**

**Disclaimer: wants to own Dally. Can't because he died. So, therefore, don't own any lines, characters or responsibility for Dally's death.**

**EDIT: Used the wrong fricking file. Just noticed after posting this a few weeks back. Made some rushed changes. If there are any names, like Roxanne **instead** of Maria, please do tell. **(how embarrassing)

* * *

Dallas Winston walked up the stairs, a beer in one hand, and his jacket in the other. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on, just to get into the room he had claimed on the floor above. Nothing was on his mind apart from popping a few aspirins for the pain, and sleeping. And possibly a few quiet screams from the girl who was waiting on his bed.

She smiled up at him, wringing her hands like she usually did when she was nervous. Dally gave a rare smile towards her. He was never hostile with her. She was a secret that kept him sane from all that he was living through.

Without rush, he removed his shirt, walking over to her. As if she could sense his discomfort, she reached out to him, running her fingers along his chest, pressing against his ribs slightly. Dally hissed and backed up a bit.

"Sorry," she murmured, her hand still raised, not moving.

"S'okay, Maria," Dally whispered, taking her hand in his and letting her pull him to the bed.

"We don't have to," Maria whispered, lying down beside him.

"I want to," Dally said stubbornly, kissing her cheek.

Maria smiled and tilted her head to the side, letting their lips touch. Fireworks rocked Dally's frame everytime he touched her lips with his own, and this time was no exception. He mentally kicked himself for smoking and drinking earlier.

"Sorry," Dally said as his lips trailed down the side of her neck.

"What for?" Maria asked, sighing in content.

"Tasting like an ashtray that's been washed out with stale beer," Dally replied, looking up into her doe-like brown eyes.

She smiled at him, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Don't be."

Dally smiled again, resuming his work on her neck. With other broads, like Sylvia, he would hurry, wanting to make them scream long and hard. But with Maria, he took his time, letting her small sighs and quiet moans rock his body like a rollercoaster. She wasn't as out-there as the others. It was a chance he had even had the pleasure of meeting her. '_Special friend of Buck Merril_'. She was far from it, leaning away from Buck and unfortunately running into Dally himself. She was tough at first, blowing him off, until he had pinned her against a wall, staring into her eyes. One thing had led to another, and now it was a quiet thing. Yes, it was a chance meeting. Dally laughed aloud.

"What?" Maria asked, and he heard the smile in her voice.

Dally shook his head. "Rememberin'."

"Remembering what?" she asked, sitting up slightly. Dally shifted so he was straddling her.

"First meeting," Dally whispered in her ear, earning a shudder and a low moan. He grinned and kissed her cheek. A light pink flush was visible under her mocha skin. He ran a hand through her raven locks, wondering how she managed to remain clean, though she lived on the East Side, when she belonged with the Socs, on looks alone.

Maria sighed, tugging at the curls at the base of his neck.

Dally chuckled. "Impatient, are we?" he teased, pulling her shirt off.

She removed her bra with ease, throwing it down with their tops. Dally never really complimented anyone. He was tough, hard, born and raised in the equally tough streets of New York. But, after meeting Maria, his seemingly strong barriers broke, letting her waltz right in. And waltzed she had.

He kissed each of her breast twice, chuckling as Maria pushed her chest closer. In a swift moment, he discarded both his and her pants and underwear, leaving them naked. Maria shuddered at the cold, wrapping her arms around his neck, gently, and her legs up around his waist.

Dally lowered himself into her, letting a small moan roll off his tongue. Maria shuddered, burying her face in his neck, letting her own moan roll off the tip of her tongue. In and out, Dally moved, panting slightly. Maria's small moans had gotten louder, her grip tightening around his waist.

He closed his eyes, kissing her neck and smelling only her, hearing only her. Maria arched up against him, and he hissed in pain.

"I'm … I'm …" Maria panted, gritting her teeth.

"I know, baby, me too," Dally mumbled, rocking his body again.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. Maria's eyes snapped shut, her scream filing the room. Dally followed quickly, fusing his mouth to hers to cut off his own scream.

He collapsed onto her chest, tired. Maria laughed, the sound mirroring her own tiredness. She pushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes, staring deep into his ice-cold soul. Dally reached up to kiss her lips, but a knock at the door stopped them. Without hesitation, Dally rolled them so that he was out of her. Maria stretched out over his chest, lightly pressing kisses along his ribs.

"Some kids want ya!" Buck Merril called, throwing the door open.

Maria turned her face away. Dally glared as Buck leered at Maria's naked behind. He had still not noticed that it was Maria in Dally's bed and not another girl.

"I'll be down in a sec," Dally snapped.

Buck shrugged and closed the door. "It's Ponyboy and Johnny, though." He added over his shoulder.

Dally's eyes widened, and he looked at Maria. She was chewing on her lip, like she did when she was thinking.

"I love you, I hope you know that," she finally said, looking straight into his eyes.

"I know, kid, I know," Dally sighed. Maria slid off him, and he pulled on his pair of pants. They were slung pretty low on his hips, making it look like they were clinging on for dear life.

Maria winked at him. Dally left, missing the warmth of her body. He walked down to the front door, opening it and stepping out into the cool night air. Absentmindedly, he scratched the hair on his chest, remembering Maria's lips there only moments before.

"Okay, kids, whatta ya need me for?" he asked.

Johnny told the story of how he murdered a Soc. Dally didn't blink, feeling quite proud that even Johnny Cade could kill someone. Ponyboy was looking at him, and he didn't look back.

"Good for you," Dally said, grinning when Johnny finally told him how he had knifed the Soc.

Johnny finished. "We figured you could get us out if anyone could. I'm sorry we got you away from the party."

"Oh, shoot, kid," Dally looked over his shoulder, spotting Maria. She winked at him again. "I was in the bedroom."

He looked back, seeing Ponyboy's ear redden. "Glory, but your ears can get red, Ponyboy."

Realisation hit Dally, and he grinned. He lied … only a little bit. "It wasn't anything like that, kid. I was asleep, or tryin' to be, with all this racket. Hank Williams," Dally rolled his eyes, adding a few more colourful words. "Me and Shepard had a run-in and I cracked some ribs. I just need a place to lay over." He ran a hand over his side. "Ol' Tim sure can pack a punch. He won't be able to see outa one eye for a week." Dally sighed as he looked over the boys. "Well, wait a sec and I'll see what I can do about this mess." His eyes zeroed in on Ponyboy. "Ponyboy, are you wet?"

"Y-y-yes-s," Ponyboy stammered, his teeth chattering.

"Glory hallelujah!" Dally opened the screen door and pulled Ponyboy in, motioning for Johnny to follow. "You'll die of pneumonia 'fore the cops ever get you."

He dragged them into his room. There was no evidence that Maria had ever set foot in there.

"Get that sweat shirt off." Dally ordered, throwing a towel at Ponyboy. "Dry off and wait here. At least Johnny's got his jeans jacket. You ought to know better than to run away in a sweat shirt, and a wet one at that. Don't you ever use your head?" Dally mentally grimaced when he sounded too much like Darry.

He walked out, bumping into Maria. She wordlessly handed him a loaded gun and a roll of bills. He kissed her lips, and walked back in.

"Here, the gun's loaded. For Pete's sake, Johnny, don't point the thing at me. Here's fifty bucks. That's all I could get out of Merril tonight. He's blowin' his loot from the last race."

Dally turned to face Ponyboy. "Pony, do Darry and Sodapop know about this?"

Ponyboy shook his head and Dally sighed. "Boy howdy, I ain't itchin' to be the one to tell Darry and get my head busted."

"Then don't tell him," Ponyboy retorted. Dally shrugged.

"Here!" Dally handed Ponyboy a shirt a few sizes too big. "It's Buck's – you an' him ain't exactly the same size, but it's dry." Dally picked up his discarded jacket and handed it to Ponyboy. "It'll get cold where you're going, but you can't risk being loaded down with blankets."

Dally paused, watching Ponyboy button up the shirt. "Hop the three-fifteen freight to Windrixville. There's an old abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. There's a pump in the back so don't worry about water. Buy a week's supply of food as soon as you get there – this morning, before the story gets out, and then don't so much as stick your noses out the door. I'll be up there as soon as I think its clear. Man, I thought New York was the only place I could get mixed up in murder rap."

Johnny whimpered and shuddered at the word _murder_.

Dally walked the boys to the door, turning the porch light off.

"Git goin'!" He messed up Johnny's hair. "Take care kid."

"Sure, Dally, thanks."

Dally watched them run off before walking back up. Maria opened the door before he could, pulling him in. Dally hissed as pain ripped up his side. Maria whispered an apology, before pressing her lips against his. He knew she was trying to distract him.

"You looked good, holding a gun," he murmured as he laid her down on his bed.

Maria laughed softly. "I needed a reason to see those jeans again."

Dally chuckled, taking his and her clothes off. He kissed her gently, dipping a finger into her folds. She writhed under him, moaning his name quietly. He removed his finger, licking it and tasting her.

He kissed her nose and slid in. Once again he groaned as the feeling of him around her. She rocked her hips, telling him to get a move on. She was always slightly impatient.

He dove into her, throwing all his worries away as he concentrated on her breathy moans, the sheen of sweat forming on the both of them and the way she clenched around him.

She came, crying out, him following after a few heartbeats. He collapsed once again, and kissed the side of her breast as her chest rose and fell.

"I love you," she reminded him. She never looked for the answer people looked for, as long as he acknowledged her existence, she was content.

"I know," Dally sighed, and kissed her lips.

It's just that he couldn't love anyone.

* * *

**Also, if anyone has read this before on a different account, I am the same user. Promise. I was hacked and had to change. Thank you.**


End file.
